Chez moi c'est chez toi
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Quand on est amoureuse, qu'on a une profession dangereuse et qu'on tient un peu trop à quelqu'un... Écrite avant la sortie du Tome 7, je la ressort des cartons


Dans le secret d'une chambre aux tentures chaudes, deux corps alanguis se devinent sous le drap satiné. L'un d'eux s'éveille et se redresse. Le tissu glisse et révèle une peau brune qui reflète l'éclat de la veilleuse flottant paresseusement au-dessus du lit. Une petite horloge aux flèches de cuivre indique au regard encore embrumé par le sommeil qu'il est cinq heures de l'après-midi. Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres brillantes. Une main aux doigts fins s'extrait du drap et s'avance pour effleurer délicatement les formes de l'autre corps.  
- Luna, il est l'heure.  
Aucune réaction de la part de l'autre. Un sourire naît sur les lèvres qui tantôt soupiraient.  
- Luna, il est cinq heures passées.  
La main se faufile sous le drap et caresse du bout des doigts le ventre de porcelaine de la blonde endormie. Presque aussitôt un frisson parcourt la peau blanche. L'autre commence à sourire aussi, les yeux fermés. Doucement le premier corps se déplace afin que les deux visages soient face l'un à l'autre. La main remonte toujours légère, en effleurant quelques courbes, en déclenchant de nouveaux frissons. Les doigts de fée caressent tendrement le visage en s'attardant particulièrement sur les lèvres et le bord des paupières closes. Les deux souffles se mêlent, la tentation est dévorante. Enfin le premier s'abaisse et le baiser désiré est donné. Les lèvres tendres se cherchent à peine, tout est en langueur et tendresse, et pourtant au fond des deux cœurs le feu s'embrase. Lorsque ce feu menace de s'étendre à tout son être, le corps brun se redresse à nouveau, et son regard chocolat croise deux perles bleues enfin dévoilées, qui l'hypnotisent encore maintenant. Un sourire qui susurre :  
- Bonjour jolie blonde.  
- Bonjour belle brune.

La voix est un peu rauque encore, mais ça ne dérange pas la jeune femme à la peau foncée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent en cascade sur son dos tandis qu'elle s'assoit au bord du lit et jette à nouveau un coup d'œil au temps qui s'égrène en silence. Dix-sept heures vingt. Sans se retourner, elle entend le bruit des draps, puis celui d'un pas léger qui s'éloigne vers la salle de bain. Elle se lève elle aussi et cherche du regard sa baguette, qu'elle retrouve finalement au pied de sa table de chevet. De quelques gestes précis, elle allume les appliques aux murs de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, elle hésite à ouvrir les volets, et finalement renonce encore une fois. De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'ils sont fermés, ils doivent être couverts de toiles d'araignées. Et elle n'aime pas les araignées. Et il fera bientôt nuit. Autant de raisons de les laisser fermés. Elle sait aussi qu'elle voulait se couper du monde ainsi. Elle est loin d'être aussi sociable que sa sœur, et son métier l'a habituée au secret. D'un mouvement distrait de sa baguette elle se rhabille, tout en lançant une vague malédiction à l'égard de celle qui occupe sa salle d'eau et l'empêche de profiter d'un bon bain délassant après les moments agités de cette nuit… comme beaucoup de leurs nuits d'ailleurs, s'avoue-t-elle en souriant. En compensation, elle garde ainsi la douce odeur de sa peau sur ses mains, infiniment plus agréable que celle du sang, de la sueur ou des larmes. Et le sang, la sueur et les larmes rythmaient son quotidien depuis les deux ans qu'elle exerce ce travail. Le fait même d'y penser la pousse à vérifier machinalement si son étui à baguette est bien fixé à son avant-bras sous sa manche. Elle se retourne en entendant le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre. Le spectacle ne la lasse pas, malgré sa répétition presque quotidienne. Ce corps d'albâtre et auréolé d'or dégage une telle pureté qu'elle se sent presque lavée de ses pêchés à sa simple proximité. Luna est un ange, elle en est persuadée. Son regard gourmand caresse une à une toutes les courbes offertes à sa vue. Elle sait que Luna tient la pose volontairement, pour le plaisir de la brune. Et celle-ci se gorge de cette image. Mais l'instant s'évanouit lorsque le regard brun frôle une cicatrice un peu plus sombre au-dessus du sein gauche... La vision se perd, les souvenirs l'agressent. Une lame qui s'enfonce, le sang qui gicle sur les mains, ses mains. Compulsivement, elle se les frotte en un geste violent. Elle ferme les yeux, soupire en contrôlant sa respiration. Une seconde, deux secondes… C'est fini. Son cœur lui fait mal, mais la crise est passée. En rouvrant les yeux, elle croise le regard bleu empli d'une douce et tendre compréhension et s'en détourne, affectant de préparer ses affaires. Quand son sac est fini, elle accepte de lever enfin les yeux vers l'autre qui s'est rhabillée. Quand on la voit ainsi, on a du mal à se dire qu'il s'agit d'une des plus talentueuses sorcières de sa génération, plus jeune recrue des Langues-de-Plomb depuis leur création. Luna a revêtu un pantalon de toile large, bleu pâle, resserré autour des chevilles, retenu à la taille par une ceinture de fils multicolores attachée par un nœud complexe. Le ventre plat et fin est laissé nu par un haut de la même couleur que le pantalon, qui couvre épaules, gorge et poitrine en épousant chaque forme. Ses cheveux sont retenus par un serre-tête d'argent.  
- Il n'y a vraiment que dans les bureaux des Langues-de-Plomb que tu peux te promener ainsi sans te faire agresser. C'est à se demander si ils sont vraiment humains.  
Luna a un petit sourire face à la remarque ironique, mais appréciatrice, de l'autre.  
- Mademoiselle serait-elle jalouse ?  
Elle ne répond pas. Jalouse ? Non, elle n'est pas jalouse lui souffle sa raison. On ne peut pas être jalouse quand il n'y a pas de sentiments… « Juste ton corps… Je ne veux que ton corps… ».  
- Je te rassure, tu es la seule à avoir le droit de me toucher, continue Luna.  
- Hn.  
Pourquoi Luna insiste-t-elle ? Le pacte est pourtant clair. Pas de sentiments. « Juste ton corps ». Luna a une petite moue triste qui s'efface vite lorsqu'elle aussi détaille la tenue de l'autre. Pantalon et long manteau de cuir, chemise de soie cintrée, le tout dans un noir profond. Une touche de couleur provient du petit rubis qu'elle a fait incruster sur son front, entre les deux sourcils soigneusement entretenus. Les longs cheveux bruns tressés en un tour de baguette descendent jusqu'au bas du dos. Sans sa peau brune et l'étincelle farouche au fond de son regard, on aurait pu la prendre pour un vampire des temps modernes. Luna s'approche et elles s'enlacent en un tendre baiser, qui se termine lorsque dix-huit heures sonnent. Luna se sépare comme à regret des bras fins, mais musculeux, se dirige à pas lents vers la cheminée, et se retourne avant de lancer la poudre.  
- Bonne nuit belle brune.  
- Bonne nuit jolie blonde.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Hn.  
Les étincelles jaillissent.  
- Ministère de la Magie !  
L'appartement fait vide maintenant. Elle secoue la tête et s'attaque au rangement sans trop d'enthousiasme. Comment, en passant si peu de temps réveillées et hors de la chambre, peuvent-elles déranger autant de choses ? Il faut reconnaître que l'étreinte de tout à l'heure a été particulièrement sportive. Elle sourit. L'heure de partir approche. Tant pis pour le désordre. Elle revêt son manteau et suit le même chemin que la blonde.  
- Quartier Général des Aurors, autorisation P. P. 302.  
Elle atterrit plus ou moins en souplesse et se redresse en s'époussetant, et se prépare mentalement pour le deuxième voyage vers son autre bureau, loin de Londres. Elle aperçoit ses deux équipiers qui l'attendent.  
- Bonsoir Hermione, bonsoir Harry.  
- Hn.  
Personne ne sait si elle a pris ce tic de langage à Harry ou si Harry lui a pris à elle. Toujours est-il que ce « Hn » est désormais leur marque de reconnaissance à tous les deux. Heureusement pour les nerfs de leurs supérieurs, Hermione est plus prolixe.  
- Bonsoir Padma.

Assise dans le local qui leur sert de bureau à tous les trois, Padma se tourne les pouces en faisant semblant de relire une note qui leur avait été distribuée avec un épais dossier. Un accord tacite régnait dans l'équipe. C'est Harry qui affronte les rendez-vous avec les supérieurs, et de fait assume la direction de l'équipe, ce en quoi il se débrouillait bien. Padma rédige les rapports de mission et gère les équipements, les demandes de fournitures diverses et les notes de frais (ce qui est particulière frustrant, elle qui adore dépenser)… et Hermione subit la paperasserie, incluant les notes de services, mais surtout la lecture des dossiers, souvent gros et fastidieux, d'enquête préalable avant l'attribution d'une mission. Cette mécanique s'est mise en place au cours des premiers mois, et depuis elle tourne parfaitement. Ce soir, Padma se répète qu'elle exerce un métier vraiment à l'opposé de ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire d'elle. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle voulait devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Flitwick lui a conseillé plusieurs voies, dont celle de commencer par acquérir une formation complète d'Auror.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le nombre d'Aurors avait été considérablement réduit, et toute personne qui réussissait les épreuves d'entrée pouvait se targuer d'être doué. Cela faisait un défi des plus intéressants à relever, et la jeune Serdaigle s'était lancée. Elle s'aperçut que la difficulté n'avait pas été surestimée. Plusieurs postulants finirent à l'hôpital. Mais Padma s'en sortit avec les honneurs et la quatrième place, Harry, Hermione et Drago Malefoy raflant les trois premières. Pourtant il y avait des candidats plus vieux et expérimentés que ceux tout juste sortis de l'école. Seulement, les jeunes étaient passés par des épreuves qui les avaient fortifiés. Ils ont tous au fond d'eux un feu sacré qui brûle. Certains de leurs professeurs les appellent « la génération dorée », car ils sont devenus des sorciers talentueux. Luna en est un exemple, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Ronald Weasley vient de prendre la tête du Département de la Coopération Magique. Avec sa sœur, il a repris l'association de Hermione, et régulièrement de nouveaux décrets passent abolissant les restrictions et privations dont étaient frappées les minorités magiques. Neville Longdubat est en passe de devenir une sommité en Botanique médicinale, et chacun de ses traités résonne dans la communauté scientifique magique mondiale. Harry est rentré chez les Aurors presque par défaut, après avoir vaguement songé à une carrière sportive professionnelle. Hermione… Padma ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est devenue Auror, et la soupçonne de l'avoir fait juste pour continuer à protéger Harry et rester avec lui. La jeune brune est souvent amusée par le jeu complexe qui se déroule entre les deux équipiers et ex-Gryffondors, savant mélange de pas en avant et retraite calculée, le tout entrecoupé de disputes, bouderies et grands éclats de rire où elle est souvent incluse.

Elle quitte un instant ses souvenirs, voit que Hermione n'en a pas encore fini avec l'imposant pavé, qui d'ailleurs semble lui arracher une grimace de mauvaise augure, inquiétant autant Padma que Harry apparemment. Lors de leur formation, après une année intensive, Padma avait été « contactée » par Kingsley Shackelbot. Il avait commencé par un vaste, et assommant, topo de la situation mondiale actuelle. La fameuse mondialisation des Moldus touche le monde sorcier aussi. Les échanges entre communautés de tous les pays sont désormais monnaie courante, mais les sorciers du Royaume-Uni ont longtemps été « hors du coup » à cause de Voldemort et de la paranoïa qu'il faisait régner. Depuis sa mort, c'est une réelle explosion qui a secoué la communauté de son pays. Mais sont apparus alors de nouveaux problèmes. Depuis plusieurs années, des Moldus sont en contact avec les sorciers. La plupart du temps, ces contacts, bien que réglementés, sont innocents. Mais les Moldus, comme les sorciers, ne sont pas toujours bien intentionnés. Notamment les réseaux de drogues, ou encore les groupes terroristes, en passant par les mafias diverses. Les pays pouvaient traiter seuls la plupart des menaces, grâce aux unités d'Aurors en place. Mais certains cas nécessitaient la mise en place d'un réseau de surveillance à l'échelle mondiale, capable de réagir dans plusieurs pays à la fois. Kingsley a appelé ça « l'Interpol des sorciers », mais Padma le soupçonna d'avoir parlé à Harry, au vu de l'hésitation qu'il avait eu avec la formulation. Après la longue introduction, l'Auror entra enfin dans le vif du sujet. Cet « Interpol » sorcier existe déjà depuis plusieurs années, et il avait été proposé au Royaume-Uni d'y intégrer quelques membres. Il avait été débattu longuement des Aurors qui pouvaient intégrer cette structure. Certains voulaient envoyer leurs unités expérimentées, mais la plupart s'y étaient opposés. Les responsables des principales sections estiment que la jeune génération était plus à même d'appréhender les mutations rapides de ce monde. Ils avaient donc sélectionné leurs meilleurs postulants des sections d'action.  
- J'en ai déjà parlé à Harry, a expliqué Kingsley arrachant au passage un sourire à Padma, lui et Hermione sont d'accord. Malefoy a demandé un temps de réflexion, mais il va sûrement refuser. Si tu acceptes, tu feras équipe avec les deux autres. Le Réseau, car c'est ainsi que s'appelle cet « Interpol », privilégie les équipes de trois ou quatre. Ils compléteront votre formation là-bas. Vous apprendrez entre autre à utiliser des armes moldues, car certains groupes ennemis ont réussi à développer des moyens de neutraliser le pouvoir des sorciers. Vous finirez là-bas vos entraînements d'infiltration et de collecte de renseignement. Vous serez une équipe de terrain, on ne vous demandera qu'un minimum de paperasserie et vous serez relativement indépendants. Harry a comparé ça à un certain James Bond…  
L'allusion échappa autant à Padma qu'elle avait échappé à Kingsley. Tout cela l'intéressait au plus haut point, mais cette histoire d'action sur le terrain la laissait assez perplexe. Même si elle est d'ascendance Sang-Pur, elle sait que les méthodes de tuer des Moldus sont le plus souvent sanglantes. L'avantage des sorciers dans ce domaine réside dans la « propreté » de la plupart des sorts. De plus, cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa vision de l'avenir tranquille qu'elle espérait. D'un autre côté c'était assez flatteur qu'on lui ai fait cette proposition. Et travailler avec Harry et Hermione ne lui déplaisait pas. Depuis leur 7ème année à Poudlard et la Résistance, elle avait noué de bons contacts avec eux, et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup. C'est eux qui l'avaient soutenue dans son choix d'intégrer les Aurors. Kingsley ne disait plus rien, la laissant dans ses réflexions. Trois fois elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Sans cesse son esprit pointilleux trouvait de nouvelles raisons pour et contre. Finalement elle prit une grande inspiration et balaya toutes ses appréhensions, écoutant le petit coté Gryffondor qui avait envoyé sa sœur chez les Rouge et Or.  
- Je… Je suis partante.  
Elle expira longuement et une pensée lui parcourut l'esprit : « ça pourrait être amusant ». Naturellement, elle se trompait.

L'entraînement intensif qu'ils subirent relégua la formation d'Auror au rang de colonie de vacances. Les matinées étaient consacrées à la géopolitique et l'apprentissage des langues. Les après-midi alternaient entre formation aux techniques moldues de combat au corps-a-corps, entraînement de Duel sorcier, armes à feu moldues une fois par mois et, chose étonnante, un après-midi sur deux était consacré à la maîtrise d'une arme blanche. Au début, aucun des trois n'avait compris le but de cet entraînement, sûrement le plus poussé de tous. Finalement, certains daignèrent leur expliquer les raisons de ces cours qui étaient considérés comme une torture. Certains groupes ennemis avaient créé des moyens de neutraliser la magie. Heureusement l'effet de ces artefacts avait plusieurs limitations. Tout d'abord la zone n'était relativement pas très étendue, d'un rayon d'une cinquantaine de mètres autour de l'objet. De plus, ils généraient chacun un puissant champ magique beaucoup plus étendu que la zone d'effet anti-magie. Ce champ magique restait absolument inoffensif, sauf si on le mettait en contact avec un autre champ de même nature, créant alors des perturbations aléatoires et dangereuses, souvent matérialisés par des arcs de foudre traversant l'un ou l'autre champ, mais aussi des flammes ou de curieuses manifestations de distorsion spatiale dans de rares cas. Bref, cela empêchait la mise en place côte à côte de ces artefacts. Comme il était fréquent que les réunions des cibles se fassent de nuit et dans locaux bien clos, le combat au corps-à-corps restait une alternative bien supérieure à l'arme à feu, et qui l'avait prouvé déjà à plusieurs reprises. Chacun avait son arme de prédilection. Harry appréciait particulièrement les corps-à-corps rapprochés et maniait avec désinvolture et aisance des dagues courtes, et en faisait depuis toute une collection. Hermione quant à elle avait adopté un style plutôt exotique. Elle utilisait un bâton court, pas plus long que son bras, auquel était emmanché deux lames courtes et recourbées. L'arme dégainée était assez impressionnante, surtout quand elle la faisait tourner. Padma la soupçonnait de vouloir impressionner l'adversaire et ainsi éviter le combat. Quant à elle, elle ne supportait pas le contact avec d'autres personnes et avait développé ce que sa sœur appelait une « hypersensibilité épidermique précieuse ». Par conséquence, elle maniait une classique mais élégante rapière. Heureusement pour eux et pour leur ego, ces armes n'ont servi pour le moment que très peu et s'usent bien plus à l'entraînement qu'en mission. En deux ans, Padma n'a pas dégainé sa lame plus d'une dizaine de fois sur l'ensemble des missions qu'ils ont effectuées, et n'a jamais tué que deux personnes avec… Néanmoins, sa main vérifie machinalement la présence de l'épée à son côté. Mais à peine en touche-t-elle la garde… Des larmes, du sang, son sang, un cri de désespoir et son cœur qui se déchire… Les flashes reviennent, toujours à l'affût de ses faiblesses, reprenant le dessus dès qu'elle s'égare. Rester calme, il faut rester calme. Lentement sa respiration redevient normale. Ses deux amis ne se sont aperçus de rien. Hermione vient d'achever sa lecture et redresse sa tête. Sa grimace s'est agrandie. Très mauvais signe.

Quand ils quittent leur bureau, après une demi-heure de briefing par Hermione, Harry et Padma tirent la même grimace. Elle se dit qu'il suffit parfois d'un seul mot pour vous transformer une journée en galère : planque. Le résumé pour « enquête et collecte d'information sur les habitudes et les activités de la cible ». Le programme est simple, les antécédents compliqués. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Ils vont tourner avec une autre équipe pendant une dizaine de jours dans la riante, chaleureuse et touristique (en été) ville de Bergerac, dans le Sud-Ouest de la France, qui malheureusement se transforme en ville fantôme pendant la morte saison, comme c'est actuellement le cas. Le Réseau a réservé un appartement pour ses agents près de celui du couple qu'ils doivent surveiller. Les deux cibles n'étant pas originaires de la région, cela diminuait considérablement les risques de se faire repérer. But de la mission : découvrir la raison de ces deux sorciers fichés comme mercenaires et utilisateurs, voire concepteurs, d'artefacts anti-magie dans cette zone où aucune activité criminelle sorcière n'a été répertoriée depuis plusieurs années. De toute façon, il ne se passe jamais rien à Bergerac, tout le monde le sait.

- Si ça se trouve ils sont en vacances ! Même les méchants ont le droit à des congés !  
Une semaine que la planque a commencé, et cette interprétation made in Harry commence à devenir la plus plausible.  
- Le Réseau ne les surveille qu'à cause de ces fichus artefacts.  
- Harry, tempère Hermione, nous ne finirons cette mission que lorsque que les deux cibles seront parties. D'ici là, leurs activités se seront peut-être modifiées.  
- En trois jours ?  
- Harry, peux-tu être sérieux pour une fois ?  
- Hn.  
Hermione soupire et se tourne vers Padma.  
- Tu me soutiens toi au moins ? Je ne tiendrai pas une journée de plus à l'entendre se plaindre.  
- Il faut dire qu'en terme d'activités suspectes, on ne guère qu'apprécier leur endurance sexuelle de ce soir.  
Harry rebondit sur l'argument de Padma.  
- Franchement, s'ils s'adonnaient aux processus complexes de réalisation des artefacts, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient autant d'énergie à dépenser le soir. Et d'ailleurs ça en devient frustrant… Hermione ?  
- Non.  
- Hermione ?  
- Non.  
- Rabat-joie.  
- Obsédé.  
- De toi.  
- Si seulement…  
Après cette semie-victoire, Hermione se reconcentre sur l'analyse des rapports de l'équipe de jour. Mais Harry n'en a pas fini avec elle. Du regard, il cherche l'approbation de Padma, qui lui fait un sourire résigné d'acceptation. Il se lève comme s'il avait envie de se servir une tasse de thé sur le plateau à coté des dossiers. Alors qu'il tend la main, celle-ci dévie et attrape le poignet de la susnommée « rabat-joie ». Dans la seconde qui suit, tous deux disparaissent dans un bruit qui mélange le « Pop » du transplanage et le cri de rage d'une Hermione en colère. Padma songe avec amusement que Harry a intérêt à user de tout son charme pour éviter de se retrouver à l'hôpital en soins intensifs. Elle soupire et prend son mal en patience. Et imagine comment elle se rattrapera après leur nuit de veille, à condition que Luna soit rentrée et en forme. Le voilà seule dans cet appartement. Les deux cibles dorment enfin. Les prochaines heures vont être très longues. Pour tromper le temps, elle cherche de la lecture. Normalement, l'équipe de nuit à la charge de compiler les données récoltées par l'autre équipe. Mais Hermione a déjà effectué ce travail dès leur arrivée. Au final, son regard tombe sur l'épais dossier de briefing. Peut-être que Hermione a oublié de leur donner certaines infos ? La brune n'y croit pas vraiment, mais que faire d'autre, songe-t-elle en se saisissant du pavé de papier. Les minutes passent. Aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle soit, cette lecture l'occupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur cette phrase : « employés à l'occasion par R. Starducke, dit « VIP » ». Et le cauchemar s'impose à elle. Au fond de sa conscience, un sentiment vicieux l'empêche d'arrêter le cours des images.

A cette époque, elle et ses camarades avaient achevé leur formation au Réseau et étaient devenus une équipe à part entière officiellement. Officieusement, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches. Padma voyait en Harry un confident et un frère qui la comprenait. Avec Hermione, elle avait noué des liens de reconnaissance envers leurs aptitudes à raisonner et leur amour des livres, sans compter qu'elles étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient les amis qu'elle avait voulu avoir. Mais au collège, c'était presque impossible, car il y avait trop de monde. Pour fêter leur réussite, Harry les avait invitées dans un bar select de Londres, bien connu des sorciers, qui y avaient une salle réservée. L'ambiance était agréable et la musique supportable. Après avoir trinqué à leur réussite, Harry les avait plus ou moins traînées sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient jeunes, même si ce qu'ils savaient du monde les avait privé de leur innocence, et rapidement l'euphorie commençait à les gagner. A vingt ans, le monde est à nous. Padma tournoyait seule sur un air vif, quand une main chaude la saisit pour l'accompagner. Des vêtements flottants, des cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu limpide… Il lui fallut quelques moments pour reconnaître Luna. La relation entre les deux femmes était particulière. Même si elles n'avaient jamais été très proches à Poudlard, elles partageaient le secret d'un moment intime d'une soirée de vacances au château. Le souvenir des caresses qu'elles s'étaient échangées venait souvent troubler les rêves de Padma. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient face à face, ces impressions refaisaient surface, amplifiées par l'euphorie et la légère dose d'alcool. Même si leur danse n'était en rien sensuelle, les quelques contacts suffisaient à faire naître de curieux frissons au fond d'elle. Finalement, Harry, qui ne semblait étonné ni par la présence de Luna ni de leur relative proximité les interrompit pour leur signaler qu'il était l'heure de manger. Luna attrapa la main de Padma et la tira avec elle entre les tables. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise que Padma reprit un peu ses esprits, mais au fond d'elle se faisait sentir le désir rallumé par la rencontre avec son ancienne condisciple. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre en devisant gaiement. Le temps passa, mais les amis ne purent plus longtemps ignorer les murmures croissants autour d'eux : « Survivant… Harry Potter… deux femmes… mauvaises fréquentations… » Harry soupira. Il interpella le serveur et paya l'addition sans attendre le dessert. Ils sortirent du bar et se retrouvèrent frustrés d'une fin de soirée qui s'annonçait pourtant sous de bons auspices. Harry semblait excédé, Hermione inquiète pour lui et Padma était chagrinée pour son ami. Harry leur présenta ses excuses et transplana. Hermione leur sourit tristement et s'en fut aussi. Il ne restait que les deux Serdaigles sur le trottoir. Padma, un peu gênée, se retourna et commença à ouvrir la bouche, quand Luna lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Padma resta interdite. Puis Luna se redressa et remplaça son index par ses lèvres. Il en fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Padma ne réponde. Quand leurs visages se séparèrent, Luna eut un murmure :  
- Chez toi.  
Une réponse à une question qui n'avait pas été posée. Padma agrippa la jeune femme et elles disparurent.

Elle sourit. Ça avait commencé ainsi. Luna s'était installée chez elle dès le premier soir, mais cela n'avait pas dérangé la propriétaire. Cette relation la satisfaisait pleinement. Luna et elle ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et elles avaient des vies professionnelles semblables. Tout comme elle, Luna était abonnée au service de nuit. Il n'y a jamais de pause chez les Langues-de-Plomb. Parfois certaines expériences se déroulaient sur plusieurs jours, comme quelques-unes des missions de Padma. Cependant, malgré cette simple relation, cette dernière commençait à ressentir une profonde affection pour Luna. Elle en avait un peu discuté avec Hermione, qui l'avait soutenue. Malgré le côté « décalé » de sa compagne, Padma aimait vivre avec elle. Il en fallait pas chercher à comprendre Luna, mais l'accepter telle quelle. Son humeur pouvait changer dans la minute et passer d'un extrême à l'autre. De même un problème pouvait lui occuper l'esprit pendant plusieurs heures et en un instant être relégué aux oubliettes. Elle était câline et recherchait en permanence le contact avec Padma, qui de son côté se surprenait autant à apprécier, voire à demander, ces attentions qu'elle repoussait tout contact venant d'une autre personne. Luna lui avait très vite fait part de ses sentiments, et à sa manière elle lui prouvait tous les jours qu'elle tenait vraiment à elle. Mais Padma n'arrivait pas à répondre la même chose. Au fond d'elle tout était flou. Simple relation éphémère ou sentiments plus profond ? A priori, la réponse n'intéressait pas Luna, qui se contentait de vivre au jour le jour leur couple. Pas de projets dépassant le lendemain. Pas d'obligation. Dans l'appartement, la vie à deux s'appuyait sur des accords tacites de répartition des tâches. Mais il faut bien avouer que la magie rend la vie domestique facile. Elles ne sortaient pas très souvent. Très peu de leurs amis étaient au courant de cette relation. Même Parvati ne l'apprit que quelques mois après leur soirée. Une année passa ainsi. Les missions se faisaient plus dures et plus dangereuses. Quand Padma rentrait, elle se sentait revivre dans les bras blancs qui la câlinaient. Puis arriva cette mission. L'équipe avait reçu un avis de réunion dans le bureau de leur chef de section. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent devant la porte une autre équipe, qu'ils connaissaient bien, composée de trois hommes de leur âge, originaires de Beauxbâtons. C'étaient des plaisantins qui défrayaient la section par leurs frasques, mais qui savaient redevenir sérieux pendant leurs missions. Ils se saluèrent puis les hommes s'effacèrent afin de laisser rentrer _les dames d'abord_*. Padma passa la première. Parcourant des yeux la salle de réunion, elle opina de la tête pour saluer leur responsable et s'apprêtait à faire de même pour la personne assise à ses côtés, quand elle la reconnut. Luna. Mais que faisait-elle là ? L'air rêveur de la blonde s'éclaira quand elle reconnut Padma et lui désigna la chaise libre à côté d'elle. Des questions plein la tête, elle s'assit à la place désignée et s'apprêtait à s'adresser à son amie, quand son chef se racla la gorge pour demander le silence. Aussitôt les murmures s'éteignirent.  
- Bien. Tout d'abord, je vous salue Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs –la petite assemblée inclina la tête en réponse- Je vous présente Mlle Luna Lovegood, membre éminent du Département des Mystères du Ministère britannique –Luna gardait un air rêveur, et Padma se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas saisi qu'on parlait d'elle- La présence de Mlle Lovegood est directement liée à sa spécialité de recherche et à un des buts de la mission citée, qui sera un peu particulière. Nos Renifleurs ont repéré des signes annonçant la tenue possible d'une réunion d'importance moyenne à grande importance entre deux ou trois chefs de réseaux européens. Naturellement, cette information ne serait pas aussi importante si nos contacts ne nous avaient pas prévenus de la présence de deux facteurs primordiaux. Tout d'abord le « VIP » sera là, autrement connu sous le nom de R. Starbuckle. Comme vous le savez, il est l'une de nos rares cibles sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt international direct. Sa capture est prioritaire. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il nous a été certifié que cette réunion se fera sous la couverture d'un artefact anti-magie, ce qui est étonnant du fait de la relativement faible importance de cette assemblée. Je suppose que nous devons cette sécurité aux manies du « VIP ». Quoiqu'il en soit, voici une opportunité rare d'étudier ces artefacts. En effet, ils ne sont utilisés, comme vous le savez, que pour les rassemblements de cibles d'importance très haute ou exceptionnelle. Et à la moindre alerte sérieuse, le service de sécurité de ces renards s'attelle à le détruire tout en se défendant contre les intrus. Nous n'avons donc, à ce jour, jamais réussi à mettre la main sur l'un de ces maudits engins. Cette fois-ci cependant, la sécurité sera plus faible, donc une intervention éclair pourrait neutraliser leurs hommes de main avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de détruire cette chose. Mlle Lovegood sera chargée à ce moment d'effectuer des tests préliminaires sur l'artefact pendant que vous sécuriserez la salle. Elle déterminera un moyen de le déplacer sans le désactiver, surtout au vu de leur importante instabilité… Oui Potter ?  
- Une question. La présence de Luna, pardon, Mlle Lovegood ne risque-t-elle pas de compromettre nos chances d'infiltration ? Elle n'est pas entraînée, et même si je la sais capable de se défendre, elle risque au final de nous gêner, sans vouloir te vexer Luna.  
Luna sourit à Harry et ne paraissait nullement vexée. Par contre Padma lançait un regard noir à Harry. Personne n'avait le droit de dénigrer Luna, même lui, et même pour d'aussi bonnes raisons.  
- Potter, c'est pour cela qu'on a mis sur le coup deux équipes de haut niveau, malgré le manque de personnel en ce moment –Tous les équipiers sourirent, le manque de personnel étant un problème constant et jamais réglé– Arrangez-vous pour utiliser ces forces aux mieux. D'ailleurs vous êtes nommé chef de cette mission. Prenez chacun un dossier de briefing à la sortie de la salle. Vous avez une semaine avant la date estimée de la réunion. Bonne journée.  
Le responsable s'en fut sur ces mots, laissant une assemblée plutôt perplexe, sauf leur invitée qui restait déconnectée tout en souriant largement à Padma. Ils se levèrent pour aller chercher un dossier, et aussitôt les trois français encerclèrent la jeune blonde en faisant assaut de sourires charmeurs et engagèrent la conversation. Voyant cela, Padma ressentit un pincement au cœur et préféra se retourner pour aller voir ses amis. Alors qu'elle allait poser une question à Hermione, elle se sentit agrippée et retournée, puis une bouche chaude l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné sous les sifflements des trois compères. Quand elle fut relâchée par sa douce geôlière, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Luna s'approcha de son oreille.  
- Bonjour belle brune, susurra-t-elle  
- Bonjour belle blonde.  
Elle pivota et aperçut les visages de ses partenaires et collègues. Hermione paraissait attendrie, Harry avait un regard complice, tandis que les trois autres affichaient un faux air déçu tout en souriant largement, ce qui donnait un résultat comique. L'un d'eux, Sébastien Deveaux, prit la parole.  
- C'est toujours la même histoire.  
- Oui, renchérit un autre du nom de Lionel Brisque -L.B. pour les intimes-, nous n'avons jamais de chance malgré nos superbes corps d'Apollon.  
- Les plus jolies sont toujours prises. Mais là, c'est presque du gâchis. Deux si jolis minois qui ne seront pour personne.  
Le troisième était leur chef de groupe, et s'appelait Johannes Lithos. Padma avait les joues rouges, mais l'air totalement naturel et décontracté de Luna l'aida à se calmer vite. Ils se mirent à discuter de la mission. Elle ne s'annonçait pas facile. Après avoir passé la nuit à établir des plans provisoires, en attendant d'autres informations, Padma et Luna étaient rentrées chez elles, non sans subir quelques remarques salaces qui accréditaient la thèse typiquement britannique que les Français sont tous des pervers. Etant toutes les deux fatiguées, elles ne cherchèrent pas à pousser très loin leurs câlins. Elles se glissèrent dans le lit, et Luna vint aussitôt chercher sa place favorite dans les bras de la brune. Celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le visage, mais une question qui l'avait taraudée toute la nuit lui vint aux lèvres :  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
- J'avais oublié, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.  
Padma sourit tendrement. Typiquement Luna. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. N'empêche que…  
- Luna ?  
Un vague gémissement lui répondit. Elle continua.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette mission.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ?  
Aucune réponse, la jeune femme s'était endormie et elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.  
La semaine passa vite. Le plan adopté était simple, et ne manquait pourtant pas de réussir. Réunir deux équipes pour une mission qui n'en nécessitait qu'une, c'était garantir un succès sans bavure. Une fois dans la salle, les trois français devaient neutraliser les forces de sécurité, Harry se chargeait du « VIP » et Hermione protégeait Luna. Padma devait s'assurer dès le début de l'engagement que personne ne détruise l'artefact avant que Luna et Hermione n'arrivent. Ensuite elle irait aider l'une des autres parties selon besoin.  
Les heures de sommeil précédant la nuit de l'assaut furent particulièrement agitées pour Padma. Ce n'était pas sa première mission, mais le fait que Luna y participe la rendait nerveuse. Elle devenait vraiment trop attachée à elle.  
Tout se passa bien. L'arrivée sur zone se fit dans la discrétion. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le champ d'action de l'artefact, les deux équipes démontrèrent largement l'efficacité des formations en Duel qu'ils avaient suivies, couplées à leur talent élevé. Une fois entrés dans la petite villa qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous, les choses se corsèrent un peu plus. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la zone d'effet. Ils rengainèrent leurs baguettes, mais ne sortirent pas leurs armes. La plupart du temps, le corps-à-corps manuel était la meilleure option. De fait, les quelques gardes furent promptement assommés. La pièce où ils devaient entrer comportait trois ouvertures. L.B. et Padma allaient pénétrer par la porte de service qui donnait vers la cuisine. Hermione, Luna et Johannes passeraient par une porte qui reliait la grande salle à une espèce de véranda. Harry et Sébastien entreraient en premier par la grande porte, afin de perturber les invités. Harry excellait dans ces moments, qui lui permettaient souvent de prendre un avantage psychologique non négligeable sur ses adversaires. Tout était chronométré. Au moment où le groupe allait se séparer, Luna effleura légèrement le visage d'une Padma très tendue, tout en lui adressant un sourire confiant et un murmure :  
- Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut.  
Padma se détendit à peine, et ne put que renvoyer un fantôme de sourire. Quand tout le monde fut en place, Harry regarda sa montre, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un coup.  
- Bonsoir Messieurs Dames !

Cinq minutes plus tard, la situation était totalement sous contrôle et tout s'était bien passé, Luna s'avançait vers l'artefact.  
Deux minutes encore plus tard, Padma vivait l'enfer.  
« Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut »  
VIP s'était relevé. Il devait avoir dissimulé un couteau à cran d'arrêt quelque part, et s'en servait pour empêcher les Aurors d'avancer, car il tenait Luna contre lui de son autre bras. Il s'était débarrassé des menottes on ne sait comment, et personne n'avait envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il reculait doucement et passerait bientôt devant Padma. Son intention était évidente. Il voulait ramasser une des armes à feu qu'un garde avait laissée tomber dans le combat. Et avec cette arme dans les mains, il allait faire un carnage. Mais personne ne pouvait bouger. Ils ne pouvaient prendre sur eux de mettre la vie de Luna en danger. Raisonnement stupide car si l'homme parvenait à ses fins, elle aussi mourrait, mais dans ce genre de situation, réagir rationnellement est difficile, malgré tous les entraînements.  
« Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut »  
La voix de Luna résonnait dans la tête de Padma. En se tournant légèrement, l'homme avait fait de Luna un bouclier parfait, et faisait face à la brune qu'il venait de passer.  
« Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut »  
Il détourna un instant la tête, pour repérer la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir.  
« Je sais… »  
Dans un geste mille fois travaillé, Padma dégaina sa lame et se fendit totalement dans une allonge impressionnante. Le geste était fluide, rapide, précis.  
« …ce qu'il faut »  
En un éclair de lumière argentée, la rapière s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur de Luna, le transperça, ressortit de l'autre côté pour cette fois-ci embrocher celui de l'homme de part en part. Le sang jaillit sur la poignée de l'épée et la main de l'escrimeuse. L'homme eut un hoquet bizarre et l'étrange couple s'effondra par terre, tandis que Padma se redressait. Pendant une seconde, le temps et l'espace furent figés, puis l'explosion vint. Une explosion de cris et de mouvements. Mais elle se sentait déconnectée. Elle voyait encore le regard que Luna lui avait lancé alors que la lame filait vers son corps, un regard tendre, confiant envers celle qui la tuait. Padma s'effondra sur les genoux, contemplant à présent sa main pleine de sang. Deux larmes uniques coulaient sur ses joues. Hermione essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait rien. Et tout ne fut que ténèbres.

Padma secoue la tête. Une heure qu'elle est plongée dans ses souvenirs. Encore maintenant, en revoyant ces images, une main froide lui étreint le cœur. Tant de fois elle s'est raisonnée, essayant d'écouter les arguments de ses amis. C'était lui et elle, ou eux. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne peut se pardonner d'avoir sacrifié son amour.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, dans la blancheur aseptisée d'une chambre d'hôpital. Une Hermione aux yeux rougis était assise près d'elle, regardant dans le vide. Elle cligne des yeux et tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se tendit brusquement, et sentit son visage perdre les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de son amie.  
- Tu es réveillée ? lui demanda Hermione en reniflant, pour aussitôt lui envoyer un sourire gêné devant l'absurdité de sa question.  
- Oui.  
Sa voix était rauque, et chaque mot lui arrachait la gorge. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était elle qui parlait. Un silence se fit, qui semblait incommoder Hermione. A la fois par pitié et par curiosité, Padma reprit la parole en articulant difficilement.  
- La… mission ?  
- Réussie. La cible est morte, mais il n'était précisé nulle part que nous devions la ramener vivante –ce trait d'humour noir était signé Harry, ou bien un des Français– L'artefact est en cours d'étude…  
- Pourquoi… suis-je… ici ? Que s'est-il… passé ?  
- Tu… Tu as fait une crise d'épilepsie violente. En te débattant, tu t'es brisé le poignet contre le pied d'un meuble. Les hurlements que tu as poussés t'ont abîmé les cordes vocales, il faut que tu ménages ta voix quelques temps.  
Padma souleva son bras droit. En effet, il était enveloppé d'une bande et d'une attelle. Mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur. A vrai dire, elle ne sentait pas grand-chose. Elle revoyait la chute d'un ange blond, encore et encore. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Il était sombre et portait les mêmes vêtements, sur lesquels on pouvoir voir du sang séché. Du sang… du sang qui coulait sur sa main… si chaud… Son sang. Il ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur le lit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Un jour, Padma comprendrait comment cet homme pouvait avoir autant d'empathie et si bien percevoir les sentiments de douleur que ses proches ressentaient. Mais là, elle ne réfléchit pas. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui. Les minutes passèrent t à regret elle se détacha de lui. Il la regarda un instant.  
- Est-ce que Hermione t'as dit ?  
Padma eut un geste d'incompréhension et Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Luna est en vie. Enfin, pour le moment…  
Padma ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry lui fit signe de le laisser parler.  
- La blessure était très grave et à cause de ses recherches sur les différentes formes d'annulation de la magie, son organisme résistait aux soins par baguette. Il a fallu une intervention moldue. Les médecins étaient étonnés qu'elle survive à une telle blessure, c'est un cas exceptionnel… mais venant de Luna, rien n'est exceptionnel –il s'autorisa un pâle sourire– Malheureusement, malgré leurs efforts, le cœur reste très faible et les « réparations » qu'ils ont effectuées sont fragiles. Elle est plongée dans un coma qui n'est pas artificiel, du à la perte de sang et au choc opératoire, mais au moins elle évite ainsi les efforts qui pourraient faire souffrir le cœur. Si elle passe les cinq prochains jours, elle devrait s'en sortir. Sinon…  
La nouvelle de la survie de Luna semblait avoir réveillé les sensations de Padma, et de nouvelles larmes pointaient. Mais sa culpabilité ne fit que se renforcer pendant l'exposé de son chef d'équipe.  
- Je… Je…  
Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, mais là encore Harry devina.  
- Tu veux la voir ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Alors accroche-toi à nous. Les médecins ont dit que la crise devait avoir affaibli tes muscles.  
En effet, elle s'aperçut dès les premiers pas que ses membres étaient courbaturés au-delà de ce qu'elle croyait possible. Chaque pas, ses articulations ou muscles sollicités la lançaient, et sans les épaules de ses amis elle se serait effondrée. Le trajet fut heureusement assez court… et même trop court selon elle, sachant ce qu'elle allait voir et faire. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre remplie d'appareils électroniques qui émettaient des bips réguliers. La peau plus blanche que jamais, se confondant avec les bandes de gaze qui enserraient sa poitrine, Luna reposait, semblant minuscule dans ce grand lit. On aurait qu'elle était perdue dans cet endroit, pas à sa place. Mais où était la place de Luna ? Il y a douze heures, Padma aurait répondu « avec moi ». Mais maintenant… Le court trajet lui avait néanmoins permis de renforcer sa volonté. Se détachant de ses soutiens, elle tituba jusqu'au lit. Elle détailla brièvement ce doux visage qu'elle avait tant de fois découvert sous ses doigts et sa bouche. Alors elle se pencha délicatement, comme pour ne pas abîmer cette figurine qui dormait, et embrassa tendrement ces lèvres roses pâles, puis prononça un mot :  
- Adieu.  
Elle se retourna et passa sans un regard en arrière entre les deux autres.  
- Vous… vous lui expliquerez… Je… je ne veux plus… la revoir… C'est fini… fini…  
Sans un mot, Harry la raccompagna à sa chambre, tandis que Hermione restait veiller Luna. Padma rentra chez elle dans la soirée. L'appartement semblait si vide. Mais elle s'était faite une raison. Elle ne put cependant dormir dans sa chambre, emplie de souvenirs. Attrapant une vieille couverture, elle s'étendit sur le sofa et se prépara à une nuit pleine de cauchemars.

Elle ne sortit pas de chez elle pendant la semaine de repos qui lui avait été accordée. Elle avait aussi envoyé bouler le psychiatre qu'ils lui avaient envoyé. Quand elle se présenta ce soir-là au bureau, Harry et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils se levèrent et Harry la gratifia d'une étreinte fraternelle qui lui fit plaisir après ces jours si froids. Hermione s'avança à son tour pour la serrer dans ses bras, puis elle lui exprima le sentiment général :  
- Bon retour parmi nous. Tu nous as manqué.  
- Hn.  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Alors qu'ils s'installaient et que les deux autres allaient commencer à la briefer, Padma eut une hésitation, que Hermione remarqua.  
- Padma ?  
- Non, rien…  
- Elle est toujours dans le coma, mais les médecins l'estiment hors de danger.  
Padma prit note mentalement de tuer Harry un de ces jours. Cela ne se fait pas de lire aussi bien les sentiments des gens. Elle essaya de garder un visage neutre et changea de sujet, pour revenir au travail.  
Ce fut ainsi pendant plus d'un mois. Pas une seule fois le sujet Luna n'avait été évoqué, et pas une seule fois elle n'avait pu se résoudre à dormir dans la chambre. Les cauchemars succédaient aux cauchemars. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus, ne laissant que Harry et Hermione l'approcher. Ceux-ci l'avaient bien compris, et respectaient ses désirs de silence et de solitude. De temps en temps, après leurs horaires, Harry la prenait dans ses bras, et elle restait là, à s'abreuver de chaleur humaine. Un jour, on frappa à sa porte. Sortant de la torpeur agitée qui lui servait de sommeil, elle pesta et ouvrit la porte en ronchonnant. Elle reconnut le visage de Hermione, qui avait au fond des yeux l'étincelle de compassion qui l'habitait depuis la tragédie. Aujourd'hui pourtant, cette étincelle l'énerva, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle une citation : « ne méprisez pas la compassion qui est le don d'un cœur doux ». Et elle savait que Hermione ne manquait pas de douceur. Elle s'effaça pour la laisser. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle avait à dire. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration.  
- Elle… elle s'est réveillée. Elle… elle te réclame.  
Padma garda le visage neutre qu'elle avait composé, alors que retentissait au fond d'elle un soupir de soulagement  
- Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas la voir.  
La voix était plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait pensée.  
- Je sais. Harry est restée auprès d'elle pour lui expliquer. Mais à mon avis…  
- S'il te plaît Hermione.  
- D'accord. Je voulais te dire aussi que les médecins la gardaient à l'hôpital deux semaines encore.  
- Hn.  
- Je… je vais y aller. A ce soir.  
- Hn.  
Une fois Hermione partie, Padma se recoucha, mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

Elle était exténuée. Elle rentrait d'une mission de deux jours et trois nuits. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle resta interdite quelques secondes. La pièce était rangée, les couvertures sur le sofa avaient disparu.  
- Tu tardais à revenir, alors j'ai mis un peu d'ordre, fit une voix venue de derrière elle.  
Padma ferma les yeux, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne répondit pas et la voix continua.  
- Je t'ai attendue à l'hôpital, mais tu n'es pas venue.  
- C'est fini Luna.  
- Fini ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ?  
- Nous. Nous est mort.  
- Non.  
La fermeté inhabituelle de la voix de Luna la fit se retourner. Involontairement, son cœur se serra. Elle avait maigri, beaucoup trop. Son visage cerné n'affichait plus son air rêveur, mais une profonde détresse. Etait-elle donc la seule à pouvoir vraiment perturber Luna ? Elles restèrent un instant à s'observer.  
- Je t'ai tuée.  
- Non.  
- C'est tout comme. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que j'ai tué.  
- Je ne suis pas morte.  
- Je t'ai sacrifiée pour mon travail.  
- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions tous morts, toi y compris. Et j'aurais préféré vraiment mourir, si cela avait pu te sauver la vie.  
- J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais…  
Sa voix se brisa, et elle ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Elle l'entendit bouger et sentit des bras l'enlacer. Elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer les réflexes de son corps en manque et l'empêcher de répondre à ce geste.  
- Tu es si froide Padma. Tu te fais tellement de mal que ton être meurt peu à peu.  
- Va-t'en.

- Rentre chez toi.  
- C'est impossible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que chez moi, c'est chez toi.  
Padma, qui fermait toujours les yeux, sentit une tendre caresse sur ses lèvres. Un instant elle y répondit, avant de se reculer. Mais elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre une bataille. Luna se lova un peu plus contre elle.  
- Va-t'en. Retourne chez toi, tenta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Chez moi c'est chez toi.  
La voix de Luna était assurée, et elle pouvait deviner un sourire victorieux.  
- Luna…

- Juste ton corps… Je ne veux que ton corps…

- Je ne veux pas t'aimer.  
- Tu as mon corps depuis longtemps, belle brune.  
Padma ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux brillants de désir de Luna. Avec un soupir, à la fois de regret et de soulagement, elle s'abandonna aux caresses qui lui avaient tant manqué. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Padma constata deux évidences. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Et…  
- Luna, nous sommes dans ma chambre.  
- Hum ? fit une voix endormie.  
- Rien…  
Après ces moments, Padma arriva, en retard, au bureau où elle retrouva Harry qui s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose. Il s'interrompit net en détaillant son visage et son cou, et afficha un grand sourire en la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Hermione sembla un instant perplexe, puis elle examina un instant son amie et sourit largement en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Inquiète, Padma se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et s'avança pour prendre dans son bureau un petit miroir. Juste au-dessus de son col de chemise s'affichait une marque rouge-violette. Elle eut un sourire et le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues quand elle se rappela le moment où avait été faite cette marque. Elle se redressa vers les deux autres avec un air qu'elle voulait menaçant et dit en articulant distinctement :  
- Pas… un… mot.  
Naturellement, le sourire des deux abrutis s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible. Elle décida de les bouder et les maudit en son for intérieur pour les trente prochaines générations.

Le visage de Padma est grave. Ses souvenirs ne sont pas heureux. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bientôt trois heures que les deux Gryffondors sont partis batifoler. Elle n'a pas vu le temps passer, perdue dans ses sentiments et sa culpabilité. Dix mois ont passé depuis le retour de Luna. Et elle se ment. Pas de sentiment. Juste charnel. Elle se fourvoie lamentablement. Plus le temps passe, et plus elle est accro à la jeune blonde, plus encore qu'avant le soir du drame. Mais elle continue de jouer les femmes détachées. Elle sait que parfois elle fait du mal à Luna. Luna qui lui avoue par contre tous les jours qu'elle l'aime. Certains soirs, Padma est seule dans son lit, parce que Luna travaille encore sur une des expériences au Ministère. Et les cauchemars l'assaillissent. Elle hurle dans son lit et ne se calme qu'au retour des bras blancs qui la câlinent tendrement. Une fois, Luna n'est pas rentrée pendant trois jours. Padma était une vraie loque au de ces trois nuits, même si physiquement elle le cachait. Quand enfin elle retrouva l'étreinte douce, elle éclata en sanglots violents. Mais elle continue de se mentir et de jouer ce rôle percé de toutes parts.

Harry et Hermione reviennent enfin. Harry arbore quelques griffures dans le cou et sur les mains, mais a l'air très heureux. Hermione semble osciller entre la colère, la gêne et le ravissement. Mais son expression disparaît quand elle voit le dossier ouvert devant une Padma aux traits tendus, qui tente de leur sourire faiblement. Doucement, la jeune Gryffondor referme le dossier et prend la main de Padma.  
- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu te rappelles ces moments en parlant de ça.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. En un an j'ai eu le temps de tirer un trait sur tout ça.  
Qui croit à ce mensonge ? Même elle ne peut pas s'en persuader. Harry s'avance vers elle.  
- Dans trois jours, nous sommes de repos. Vient me voir s'il te plait.  
- Mais…  
- S'il te plaît.  
- D'accord.

Trois jours plus tard, il est seize heures quand elle frappe à la porte. Avec leur mode de vie décalé, ça équivaudrait à très tôt le matin pour une personne normale. Elle a laissé Luna dormir avec un mot lui disant qu'elle la reverrait demain matin. Mais de quoi sera fait le lendemain ? Elle ne sait pas. La porte s'ouvre sur un Harry présentable, une tasse de café à la main. Elle qui voulait le surprendre au saut du lit, c'est raté. Ils se saluent. Elle est un peu gênée, ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle vient chez lui. Elle sait qu'il partage cet endroit avec Hermione depuis deux mois, mais il lui explique qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas là, mais chez ses parents pour il ne sait plus trop quelle raison. Padma le soupçonne de n'avoir pas vraiment dû s'intéresser au discours de son amie.  
- Hermione et moi avons décidé de rendre officielle notre relation.  
- C'est bien. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Félicitations ?  
- Merci.  
Un petit silence s'installe, que Harry rompt assez vite.  
- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de faire dans la dentelle, et je ne sais pas le faire de toute façon.  
Aïe. Les ennuis arrivent. En même temps, elle a accepté de venir. Elle sait qu'il faut que cette situation bouge, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Elle se fait du mal, elle en fait à Luna.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas… quoi dire, quoi faire.  
- Padma, il y a plusieurs choses qui sont sûres. Tout d'abord tu éprouves quelque chose de vraiment fort pour elle. Ensuite, je connais bien Luna, elle est mon amie depuis la fin de notre cinquième année à Poudlard, et souvent elle vient me voir pour parler. Elle me parle de toi, et de tes cauchemars. Elle me parle de son désir de t'aider. Elle a même songé à te quitter…  
- Non.  
C'était sorti tout seul. Elle se sentit devenir rouge.  
- Elle m'a expliqué la nature de tes « conditions ». Tu ne veux pas l'aimer… Et pourtant tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte ? Tu nages en plein paradoxe.  
- Harry… Je… Je l'aime.  
- Je sais  
- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air surpris…  
Elle bouda avec une moue enfantine.  
- Désolé, je recommence… Non ? C'est vrai ?  
Il la regarda trois secondes, puis ils se sourirent largement.  
- Fin des enfantillages. A t'entendre, tu as déjà admis tes sentiments depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à les lui cacher ? Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, et déstabiliser Luna est pourtant une chose très difficile. Tu l'agrippes dès qu'elle rentre et ensuite tu repousses toutes ses avances sentimentales.  
- Je ne veux pas la perdre.  
- Pourtant tu choisis une voie qui pourrait bien la faire partir.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas la perdre comme j'ai failli la perdre une première fois. Si je ne montre pas d'attache, alors peut-être que si elle meurt ou s'en va, alors je n'aurais pas de remords. J'ai eu si mal. Tu imagines devoir choisir un jour entre Hermione et toi ? Mets-toi à ma place. Je l'ai tuée. Dans ma tête, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse survivre. Je voulais qu'elle meure. Comment est-ce que je peux dire à une femme que je l'aime si je la tue ?  
- Tu ne vois pas les choses du bon côté.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Tu refuses la seconde chance qui t'a été donnée. Luna a survécu. Alors profites-en. Imagine que c'est une récompense inattendue pour avoir fait ce choix. Dis-toi que tu as épargné tes amis et collègues avec ce geste, qui pourtant s'avérait être un sacrifice insurmontable et qui au final a sauvé tout le monde.  
- Une récompense…  
- Crois-moi Padma. J'estime avoir le droit de parler de sacrifice d'êtres chers. J'ai perdu Dumbledore, mes parents, Sirius et des amis à cause de Voldemort. Mais leur sacrifice nous a tous sauvés. Pendant quelques temps, je m'en suis voulu. Mais Hermione et Ron m'ont toujours soutenu. Finalement, c'est grâce à eux et vous tous aussi si j'ai pu le vaincre. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé Hermione sur ma route, non plus en amie, mais comme compagne. Je suis heureux. Je ne vois plus autant Ron, mais nous avons conservé un lien indestructible forgé par les épreuves. Et puis il y a toi et Luna aussi. La vie m'a offert la chance de pouvoir être heureux. A toi aussi, elle t'offre cette chance.

Ils discutent encore quelques heures, abandonnant le sujet de ses sentiments pour d'autres plus variés, mais les mots de Harry tournent dans le cœur de la brune. Hermione revient et va se lover sur les genoux de Harry. Padma décide alors de repartir, et échange avec Harry un sourire complice. En refermant la porte, elle voit la nuit tombée. Dans quelques jours, cela fera deux ans qu'elle rencontré Luna dans ce bar, une nuit chaude et belle comme celle-ci. Selon Luna, Padma est une enfant du soleil, elle dit que les rayons de l'astre jouent avec les reflets dorés de sa peau, et que ses yeux sombres se parent de reflets chatoyants. Padma, elle, pense que Luna est une fille de la nuit. La lune fait écho à la couleur de porcelaine de sa peau, et ses cheveux blonds sont les rivaux des étoiles. Luna est si belle et si fragile d'apparence, mais aussi forte dans son être. Pourtant la tristesse insondable qu'elle exprime parfois devant les refus de Padma est un coup de couteau dans sa chair. D'un autre côté, elle ne peut toujours pas se pardonner son crime. Malgré les paroles pleines de bon sens de Harry, elle pense au fond d'elle qu'elle a trahi Luna. Souvent, elle préfèrerait que cette dernière la quitte pour un ou une autre qui la rendrait plus heureuse et ne la trahirait pas. Combien de fois a-t-elle songé à mettre fin à cette relation, et a reculé devant le manque qu'elle aurait de la blonde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne faillirait pas. Quelle que soit sa décision, elle l'assumerait jusqu'au bout. Le plus difficile sera de choisir. Une fois chez elle, elle grignote quelques fruits par manque d'appétit. S'asseyant dans le sofa, elle réfléchit. Elle reste des heures à hésiter et à revivre différents moments. Elle en est là quand la cheminée grésille et elle voit Luna en sortir. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Luna a l'air hésitante désormais quand elle revient. Avant, quand les regards se croisaient, il y avait la joie, le désir parfois et le soulagement. Maintenant, c'est le doute qui emplit le regard de la blonde. Luna se tient devant elle, et Padma prend sa décision.  
- Bonjour belle brune.  
- Bonjour belle blonde.

- Assieds-toi.  
Luna s'exécute. Elle se love contre Padma qui ne la repousse pas.  
- Luna, il faut que je te parle.  
L'autre ne dit rien, mais elle la sent se tendre contre elle.  
- J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui, et nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il m'a dit que tu avais mal… à cause de moi. Mais je l'avais deviné. Moi aussi j'ai mal à cause de toi. Quand je te vois, je revois cette nuit et ce que je t'ai fait.  
Luna est toujours tendue, et reste silencieuse et refuse de relever la tête.  
- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais me quitter, Luna.  
- Non.  
Luna avait enfin relevé la tête. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ce visage de poupée.  
- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu es la seule qui m'a fait ressentir ce que j'éprouve au fond de mon cœur. Tout comme Harry, tu as une place à vie en moi. Il est mon frère, il est l'homme qui m'a toujours le mieux comprise, celui avec qui je peux pleurer, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui. Toi tu es celle que je trouve belle, celle en qui j'ai trouvé une partenaire pour me soutenir pendant ma vie. Un jour tu t'es abandonnée à moi. Je trouvais jolie, sans plus. Mais tu as allumé un feu qui me dévore quand tu n'es pas là. J'ai besoin de ton corps, mais surtout de ton être. J'aime tes sourires et tes larmes. J'aime la douceur de ta peau et le jeu de tes doigts sur moi. J'aime ton odeur et ta voix qui est musique à mes oreilles. J'aime ton caractère jaloux, indépendant et sombre. J'aime les petites attentions que tu as envers moi, comme de remonter le drap pour que je dorme mieux, ou me préparer le petit déjeuner quand tu te lèves tôt. J'aime comme tu crois en moi. Je t'aime. Alors je ne veux pas te quitter. Mais aujourd'hui, si tu m'annonces que tu ne veux plus de moi, alors je partirai. Mais si je pars, alors je n'aurais plus d'endroit où aller, parce que… parce que…  
- Parce que chez toi c'est chez moi…  
Padma a parlé d'une voix douce et l'étonnement se lit dans les yeux de Luna. La déclaration de Luna l'a émue comme jamais, même si elle savait déjà ces sentiments.  
- J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai dit que tu devrais me quitter Luna, pour ton bien. Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je le voulais. Luna, il y a un an, quand je t'ai tuée, j'ai réalisé à ce moment que je t'aimais. Depuis je ne te l'ai dit qu'une seule fois. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis capable de le dire à nouveau. Luna… Je t'aime. Et chez toi c'est chez moi, et nulle part ailleurs.  
Le sourire que Luna lui fait alors au milieu de ses larmes vaut tous les discours du monde. Lentement elles s'embrassent.  
- J'assumerai ma culpabilité de ce que je t'ai fait, mais tant que tu restes avec moi, Luna, je pense que je pourrai faire face. Et peut-être qu'un jour je me pardonnerai et que ce cauchemar ne sera plus qu'un souvenir sombre au fond de mon esprit, masqué par les bonheurs que je vivrai auprès de toi.  
Elle porte Luna jusque dans la chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Et tandis qu'elles s'allongent, Luna lui murmure à l'oreille :  
- Je resterai près de toi, et je t'aiderai à oublier parce que je t'aime. Je resterai, car chez moi c'est chez toi.

**Note:**

* en français dans le texte


End file.
